Little Sister
by Ellie Hegarty
Summary: Haruhi has a little secret, in the form as an adopted sister who has cerebral palsy effecting her legs Please review honesty
1. A Day In The Fujioka Home (part 1)

The Other Daughter

Usagi's POV

"I like the boat Mama!" I cheer loudly

"I do too..." Mama replies quietly looking around

"You're just like a mermaid!" Papa said watching Mama, Mama blushed

"We have our baby mermaid here as well!" She said picking me up.

Suddenly everything shook and I was sitting in a quiet room, Papa pacing up and down, without warning he stopped in front of me, and started to explain with a soft voice and sad face "Mama has gone to be mermaid because she was sad, she won't be coming back"

"Why was she sad?" I ask

"BECAUSE YOU WERE A BAD GIRL!" he shouts as he raises his hand ready to hit me. But I wake up in my new big sister's arms, I slowly fall back to sleep fighting bad dreams.

A few weeks later

I think Big Sis has some friends over, they're really loud, she's telling them to shut up. Maybe I should say 'Hello' but my legs are owwy today so I'll stay here for now, I'm going to draw for a bit.

After a little while, big sister came in, put my supports on and helped me walk in to the room

"Who are these?" I whisper to big sis

"These are my friends" she replies as she pushes me forward slightly into the room with six boys "Why are there two?" I ask pointing to these boys that look like mirror people

"We're twins" they say at the same time

"I'm Hikaru" one of them says

"and I'm Kaoru" says the other

"Well, I'm Usagi" I reply "and you are strange" I add, but big sis doesn't look amused.

"I'll introduce everybody to you, okay?" Big Sis whispers to me as she bobs down

"Yeah"

"Okay, so the one with the short blond hair and purple eyes is Tamaki Souh, the one with the black hair and glasses is Kyoya Ootori, the other one with black hair is Takashi Morinozuka but you call him Mori, the other blond haired one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you call him Honey, and you already know the twins."

"My name is Usagi Serenity Fujioka. Pleased to meet you." I say bowing (and almost falling over) "Usagi?!" Honey exclaims

"Like Usa-chan?" he holds up a pink rabbit

"Yeah! Mama said it was because I would keep on moving my legs like a bunny when I was born."

"OOh! That's really cute!" his face lights up "I'm going to call you Usa-chan from now on!" he declares, I sit down where I was

"Okay!" they all look confused at where I'm sitting, I open my mouth to explain but Big Sis picked me up and moved me to the table,

"We have cake for you Haruhi and for you Usa!" Tamaki cheers pulls out a box filled with pastries and cakes

"You pick first Usagi." says one of the twins, Hikaru, I think

"Really? Okay, I will have this one please!" I point to a tart with cream and strawberries, Big Sis takes it pit the box and puts it on a plate,

"There you go, Usagi" Everybody else takes a cake and plate,

"Itadakimasu!" we say as we start to eat, I like these people.


	2. A Day In The Fujioka Home (part 2)

(a.n Yay! I broke my writers block *happy tears* so here's chapter 2!)

I sat in the living room, surrounded by my sisters friends, drawing a picture. waiting, hungry, "Haruhiiiiii?" I said

"Yes?" she seemed calm, as usual

"I'm hungry"

"Do you want lunch?"

"Yeah" she looked at me in the eyes "Please?"

"Yes you may"

"Thank you! So what are we having?"

"How about sushi? We can go to the place we went to before." I pouted

"Can we have a stew pot, please?"

"Fine, we'll have to go to the store again"

"Let's go together!"I cheered happily

"A commoners store!" Big Sister's friends cheered, we all made our way to the balcony,

"Excuse me, Usagi?" Kyoya started "May I ask why you're wearing those leg supports?"

"Mm, I have, um, cerebral palsy, sometimes it hurts"

"I thought so, you're brave, just like your sister"

"Thank you" I whispered as somebody pushed past us, "Are Haruhi and Tamaki coming?"

"Hmm, it seems they didn't come out at the same time as we did where are you going Usagi?" "Getting my sister!" I walked determinedly up the stairs we had just walked down, "Huh?" Two hands came around my waist and lifted me up in to a hug like position, "Thank you Mori!"

"No problem" He replies in a very masculine voice, we got to the front door of the apartment,

"So the boss finally made the moves on Haruhi!" the twins said in unison as Papa started getting angry

"Oh, hi Dad!"Haruhi said nervously

"Daddy!" I cheered

"Hello sweety! How are you today? Cover your eyes! This fool is being inappropriate with your big sister!" He pulled me up, out of Mori's arms and into his own spinning me around, "I'm sorry I had to leave you over night again, I don't like to but I know your big sister looks after you! Oh, look at your sister's friends! Aren't they adorable? Ah, Haruhi! Introduce me to your friends!" Haruhi stood up looking very flustered

"Fine, this is Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru. Guys, this is my dad, Ranka," Haruhi points to each person as she says their name "now I'm going to the store, ALONE!"

"Can I come?" I ask quietly

"Can you look after Dad for me? I'm scared he might hurt Tamaki-Senpai..."

"Okay, bye bye!"

I turn to Tamaki "Be careful, Daddy might hurt you"

"Huh?!" His eyes went big "Why?!"

"I dunno" I reply simply, shrugging my shoulder


	3. To School!

**(Authors Notes: Basically I can't think of anything else to write for that episode, but you probably know what happens, so now its gonna be a different episode**

**Oh, just pretend that A Day In The Life of the Fujioka Family is before the rest of the ones I do)**

"Haruhi!" I poke my sister's arm "Wake up!"

"Usagi! Go to back to bed!" she pushes me away

"IT'S THE MORNING!" I shout at her

"What?!" she checks the time, "Do you need help to get dressed?

"Nah, Papa dressed me," I stand up to show her the dress I was wearing, a purple dress with flower lace for sleeves and and at the hem "Papa said I have to go to your school after play school cause he has to work, he's gonna drop me off though."

"Urgh, okay, go get some breakfast" Haruhi pushes me out of the room

After a little while Haruhi comes out in her uniform, "Why do you wear the boys uniform?" I ask, seeing the trousers and blazer, "The girls wear a dress!"

"Well, you know Tamaki, Kyoya, Hani, Mori and the twins?" I nod "Well, we're all in a club together. and I was made to join because I broke a vase and I have to make girls happy, and that's why!"

"Stupid rich people?"

"Yeah, so at school, I'm not your sister, I'm your big brother, and I'm a 'he'" she quickly explains "Okay, you need to go now!" I reply

"Crap, you're right! Bye!" she runs to the door, slips her shoes on, grabs her bag and runs out waving

_After Play Group_

"Here we are!" Papa announces as we get to a huge school with samurai blossom blowing around

"Wow!" I exclaim

"Haruhi?" Papa turns to see Haruhi with a bag of coffee

"Oh, hey Dad! Do you want me to take Usagi now?"

"Um, okay." Papa seemed confused

"Bye Papa!" I cheer as I walk next to Haruhi into the huge garden

"To music room three!" Haruhi smiles looking down to me

**YAY! I broke my writers block! Next chapter is gonna have a new character! She's based off on of my friends who has been helping me break my writers block!**


	4. Meet the New Girl

**I'm gonna try to update more regularly, just gotta make sure I don't get writers block! Ready for the new character? I hope so!**

"Here we are!" Haruhi pushes a door open, it was filled with girls squawking like birds, "remember, I'm a boy" she whispers to me as some girls start to notice her, or him I guess

"Haruhi! Who's this?" a girl kneels down to look at me

"Ah, this is Usagi, she's my little sister."

"She's so cute!" the girl ssquealed, I clung to Haruhi's leg

"I wanna see Tamaki. " I whisper to her, tugging on her trouser leg

"Okay, he's over there." she replies pointing over to the other side of the room, which I immediately walked over to

"Tamaki!" I put my hands on Tamaki's knees

"Hello little bunny!" he said pulling me up and started fussing over me

"Tamaki?" I asked

"Yes my little cutie-pie?"

"Who's that?" I pointed to a girl sitting across the table

"Oh! Um, forgive me princess! Usagi! This is Lalli, she's a guest, say hello to her!"

"Hello."

"Hi." she replied smiling, and then took a bite of chocolate cake

"Ah, you're so elegant princess!" Tamaki stroked Lalli's chin

"Ah! No." She didn't seem happy

"What?" Tamaki started crying

"Ah, hello Usagi, I didn't realise you were coming today." A tall figure walked over to where we were

"Oh hi Kyoya!" I looked up to him, he turns to Lalli

"Miss Alcaraz, I think you'd find one of our other hosts more enjoyable," he turns around "Haruhi, please come here." Haruhi leaves the girl she was sitting with and walks over to us "What is it Kyoya?" asks Haruhi

"I'd like you to sit with Miss Alcaraz, she's moved from Mexico recently, please be nice to her." Kyoya demanded before walking away

"Okay," she lifts me, sits where I was and puts me on her lap "so, Miss Alcaraz, what's your first name?" Haruhi acts like a friend would

"Uh, Lalli, hey, Haruhi, are you a girl?"

"Ugh!" Haruhi's eyes widen

"I'm right aren't I? Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"That'd be wise Miss Alcaraz, you don't want to know what my police force can do." I jump as some how Kyoya is behind me again, without making any noise whatsoever

"I'm sure I won't Ootori. " Lalli replies glaring at Kyoya "Now, if you excuse me, ilk be taking my leave." Lalli stands up

"Well that's good, we're just about to close anyway." Kyoya keeps his eyes on Lalli

"Already? Well, we can go to the store then, do you want to Usagi?" Haruhi says as she pushes me off her lap

"Mm!" I reply simply

**Lalli is a real person, she's writing a Disney fan fiction, its awesome, you guys should totally check her out! She's "Lalli-loo" by the way**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
